


We'll Wear Cool Clothes

by Creative__Writing



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Clothes swap, Cuties, I'm confused, M/M, Pinning Connor, Tree Bros, i don't know how to tag, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B trade clothing.AKA; I have a book of prompts and wanted to try to write DEH junk.





	We'll Wear Cool Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ya boi. This is my first attempt at writing Tree Bros, so… characterization is gonna be fun! I want y’all to be aware I was listening to songs like Fergalicious, Hey Mickey, and Milkshake while writing this, and I’m just procrastinating writing a government math exam-thing.
> 
> Also it's really short I apologize--

“Truth or dare, Connor?” Alana asked him, leaned against the bed of his sister. The group of friends (or acquaintances) were having a sleepover at the Murphy household, and, as many teenagers do, were playing Truth or Dare. 

“Dare,” The brunet said, with a half bored tone. 

“Gettin’ risky, wouldn’t you say, Murphy?” Jared teased, the mirth in his voice very apparent. 

Evan laughed, quietly, with his hand over his mouth, making Connor glance over at the polo-wearing teen. Noticing his gaze, Evan blushed a light pink. Zoe seemed to have hawk eyes, and whispered over to Alana, who was still thinking of an adequate dare for Connor. 

Nodding, Alana turned back to the group, “I dare you, Connor Murphy, to swap clothes with Evan!”

Connor looked back to Evan, who’s face was an even darker colour than he had been the first time. “If Evan is fine with it, sure.” 

Everyone looked towards the poor teenager, who, although knowing they weren’t judging him, seemed to try and turn in on himself. “Uh- okay.” 

Both Connor and Evan got up, and began towards Connor’s room, where their clothes were. Evan trailed a few steps behind Connor, almost running into the only half opened door. 

“You’re sure you’re alright with this? It’s just a dare.” 

Taking a deep breath in, the shorter of the two nodded, “I-I’m good.” 

The two continued their original plan, and they chose some of their clothing for the other. Despite Evan just having his suitcase, he had enough clothes to last him a week. Connor noticed that he had a tendency to overpack. 

“H-here.” Evan handed a pair of jeans, and a dark blue polo shirt- which seemed to be what most of his wardrobe consisted of. 

Connor nodded, and gave Evan the pile of clothing he chose, before walking into the bathroom. Some sort of unspoken agreement not to change in the same room. 

The first thing Evan noticed, other than how much colour he was wearing, was the fact the jeans were an inch or two too short. Similar to when a ten year old outgrows their clothing every month. The next thing, was that the shirt was a different material to what he was used to. Everything screamed ‘Evan!’, even the scent of them! A mix of pine, and some citrus. Connor thought he looked ridiculous. 

Before leaving the room, the longer haired male knocked on the door- which was probably weird, you usually didn’t knock from inside the bathroom. A muffled, ‘Come in!’ could be heard, and Connor opened his door. 

As soon as he caught a glimpse of Evan, Connor swore he had died in the washroom. It was laughable how enamoured with the teenager he was. Any other person likely wouldn’t notice the slight length difference, but Connor? No, of course he did. 

Connor’s black hoodie stopped short of Evan’s fingertips, make him seem even cuter than normal, if it was possible, and the sweatpants chosen made half slippers. The one thing he regretted, was choosing black clothes. It was bizarre to see Evan without any blue. 

“... -nor? Connor? Are you okay?” 

The taller of the two’s eyes opened wider for a fraction of a second before he scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Oh- yeah. I’m fine.”

“You zoned out there for a second,” Evan explained, as if Connor hadn’t been there to know. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, don’t worry.” ‘I’m just really gay and you’re not helping.’ 

“Are you su-” Evan began talk before getting cut off. 

“Can I hug you?” 

“Uh- ye-yeah.” 

With no further words, Connor wrapped Evan up in a hug, just enjoying life for a few fleeting moments. Connor did move away, eventually. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. 

“It’s ok-okay.” Evan said, with a small smile, and pink cheeks. 

With no more words needed, the duo walked back to Zoe’s room, side by side, where they would be interrogated for taking so long.


End file.
